Robot girl meets Ghost boy
by mdizzle
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! DO NOT READ!
1. Moving

**Robot girl meets Ghost boy**

I walk onto the stage. "Hello people, I know a lot of you have been thinking of doing this crossover and so have I. but you see the difference is that I actually have the gall to post it. All standard disclaimers….well stand. I don't own My life as a Teenaged Robot and I don't own Danny Phantom. So with out further ado, start the fic. I hope you enjoy."

4

3

2

Role Jenny's theme song

_5:00 and I get a call to go blading at the skate park down by the mall._

_But my mom says I got to prevent some aliens from annihilating us all._

_With the strength of a million and seventy men I guess I really shouldn't complain._

_Still I wish I could go for a walk with out rusting in the rain._

_It's enough to fry my braaaaaaaaiiiiiin._

_So welcome to my life…_

_As a teenaged robot._

_Story of my life…_

_As a teenaged robot._

_Teenage robot…life._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING?!"

"XJ9!! There is no need to yell! And yes we are moving, in fact our neighbors are going to be some old students of mine, they're the Fentons."

"B-B-But why?"

"I have heard that Amity Park is experiencing a high volume of paranormal activity. Jack says that he thinks that because he actually got his Ghost Zone up and running its letting ghosts out."

"Ghosts?? I can fight those right?"

"I'm going to be honest with you XJ9, I'm not sure. For the longest while I believed ghosts to be only a myth, a legend if you will. But if what they say is true then we would be only too happy to help."

"But…..I'm not happy. I like it here."

"Oh XJ9, I don't know why you're overreacting like this. You can always fly back here anytime you want."

"B-But it's just not the same. I'll miss Brad, Tuck, and maybe even Sheldon…maybe."

"Not another word young robot, no go upstairs and pack your things."

"Yes mom."

Two hours later everything was packed up into the moving truck and Jenny was saying goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you three, but I'll come back on weekends."

"We're still going to miss you Jenny."

"I know Tuck, which is why I've given you all presents to remember me by."

It turns out she gave Brad a jet pack, Tuck his own personalized robot (It was about the size of an action figure) and Sheldon his very first piece of antimatter.

"Things still just won't be the same without you."

"I know Brad, but you're just going to have to manage."

"XJ9, time to get going if we're going to want to beat the movers there."

"Coming mom."

Jenny started to walk off but Sheldon grabbed her leg.

"No!! Please don't go Jenny!!"

"I'm going to be back Sheldon."

"NO! please don't leave me!!"

"I'm sorry but I have to."

She then detached her leg, replaced it with a new one and headed towards the car.

"Okay mom, I'm ready."

She then got in and waved goodbye to her friends.

"Oh cheer up XJ9. look on the bright side, you'll be going to a new school where you can make a fresh start. Maybe even become the popular girl."

"I never thought about it like that before. Maybe your right mom, there's no telling what new friends, new adventures and most importantly new boys await for me in Amity."

"No boys!"

"Oh come on mom."

"No boys and I mean it!"

Jenny just groaned. They finally came upon a sign that said welcome to Amity Park.

"Ready or not Amity, here comes the Wakemens."

Meanwhile at Casper High…

"Hey guys look. Dash actually found a way to shove his popularity in our faces even more so."

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked over at Dash and his crew and they were all wearing some sort of merchandise that had Dash's logo on it. Apparently only the coolest of the cool could have Dash's logo. Which of course left our heroes out.

"You know this wouldn't be so bad if they didn't out number us 4 to 3."

Dash then threw mud at Danny. "It also wouldn't stink if the guy would just leave me alone once in a while."

Role Danny's theme song.

_He's a phantom._

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine._

_Designed to view a world unseen._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit._

_But then Danny took a look inside of it._

_There was a great big flash everything just changed._

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_When he first woke up he then realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes._

_He could walk through wall, disappear, and fly!_

_He was much more unique than the other guys._

_It was then that he knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through._

_He's here to fight for me and YOU!_

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's…Danny Phantom._

Danny was walking home, Sam and Tucker had already left. When he got home he saw that there was a moving truck next door.

"Great, new neighbors. They're probably gonna end up to be another Dash."

Even though he knew it was against his better instincts he decided to go and greet them. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

That's all I got for now but rest assured it will get better as I go along.


	2. Next chapter interrupted

Disclaimer: "I own absolutely 100 nothing."

Danny walked up to the house and saw that there was something flying around. Whatever it was it wasn't a ghost otherwise his ghost sense would've gone off.

"Um excuse me?"

It then stopped flying and landed. Danny was very surprised to see that it was a robot. A girl robot no less.

"Whoa!"

"Hi I'm Jenny Wakeman, who are you?"

"I'm Danny Fenton; I'm your new neighbor."

"Nice to meet you, your parents are already inside talking to my mom."

"WHAT!"

He ran in there to find his parents sitting on a couch talking to Jenny's mom.

"Ah Danny, we were just talking about you."

"So this is Daniel, I've heard so much about you."

"Oh boy."

"In fact we were trading baby pictures. Professor Wakeman just showed us one of when her daughter was steam driven."

Jenny then literally went into her shell. Danny knocked on it. "Jenny? You in there? It's okay you know, everybody has parents that annoy them."

"GHOSTS!"

"Some more than others."

"XJ9 come over here for a sec, Jack and Maddie have a picture of the number one ghost enemy."

Danny whispered "Uh-oh."

"THIS is our main enemy! The public has named him Invisa Bill."

They showed her a picture of Danny Phantom.

"I'm downloading his picture now."

Indeed it did seem like Jenny's eyes were scanning it.

"Okay I've got his picture downloaded, next time I see him he's going down!"

Danny gulped.

"Hey Jenny why don't I show you around town; as your neighbor I insist."

He then ran off dragging Jenny with him.

Pretty soon they were at Nasty Burger.

"This is Nasty Burger, where a lot of us teenagers hang out."

"This place is sort of like Meesmers (A/N: Or however you spell that)."

"Hey there's Sam and Tucker."

Smoke then comes out of my ears and my eyes become swirls and I fall out of my chair.

Ranma: "What happened!"

Washu: "Oh my, I was afraid of this."

Inuyasha: "What?'

Washu: "His brain is fried."

Everyone: "WHAT!"

Washu: "He's been working himself too hard. Have you seen how many stories he has to work on!"

Donatello: "Well I guess until he's okay we're going to have to leave it there."

Everyone: "Bye."


	3. Back in action

Me: "Ooooh what happened? And why does my face feel like someone's been poking at it with a stick?"

Washu: "You over worked yourself. Just take your time with this story okay?"

Me: "Okay. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Jenny and Danny managed to get over to where Tucker and Sam were. When Tucker saw Jenny his eyes bugged out.

"Hey guys this is my new neighbor Jenny. Jenny these are my best friends Sam and Tucker."

"WOW! You're every techno geek's dream girl!" shouted Tucker.

"Great another Sheldon."

Then came our favorite quartet. "Hey guys, look it's the loser brigade. Oh and they made a robot." Said Dash.

"Who are they?" said Jenny.

"They're the In crowd and…" before Danny could finish Jenny had already sped off.

"And they're always causing my life's mayhem but **please** go introduce yourself." Said Danny.

Jenny was already two inches in front of Dash's face.

"HiI'mthenewgirlintownandIwaswonderingifwecouldhangoutsometimeandthenmaybebecomepartofyourpossy."

"Uh what did she say?" asked Dash.

"Hang on, I speak hyperactive." Said Valorie.

It looked like Valorie was thinking really hard.

"I got it. she wants to be one of us."

"Pfft. Why would we let you in?" said Dash.

"Well, look at what I can do." Said Jenny. She then started to display some of her robot features leaving them in awe.

"Well I guess we could give you a trial run." said Dash.

"Really!" said Jenny.

"But you're going to have to pass a series of tests first." Said Paullina.

"Yeah, one can pop up at anytime so we have to keep you on your toes." Said Kwan.

"I'll be ready! See you guys later." said Jenny.

She then went over to where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were. They sort of glared at her.

"What?"

"Jenny you're new here so we're going to tell you now. Those guys may be popular but they aren't very nice." Said Tucker.

"Really? But they're so cool." Said Jenny.

The trio just gave a big sigh.

"Forget it. let's go back to my place." Said Danny.

"Right, your father did say that the Ghost Zone thingy was where all the trouble was coming from." Said Jenny.

"No. I mean so we can watch movies and stuff." Said Danny.

"Oh! Right, I knew that. that's cooooool." Said Jenny.

So our favorite heroes then went back to Danny's house where Jack went on and on about ghosts. Only the difference was that this time Jenny was giving him his total attention. If she was going to go up against ghosts she was going to need all the info she could get.

"Jenny the movie is about to start." Said Sam from the other room.

"Coming." Said Jenny.

In the other room a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth.

"Uh-oh. I do NOT need this right now." Said Danny.

He then ran downstairs to the basement.

Jenny then came into the room.

"Hey you guys, where did Danny go?" asked Jenny.

"In his room!" "In the bathroom!" said Sam and Tucker at the same time.

"Hey, the basement door is open." Said Jenny.

Downstairs…

"I'm going ghost!"

two white rings then appeared around his body and separated transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Alright, I know you're here. Show yourself!"

"I AM THE BOOOOOOX GHOST!"

"YOU again! I came all this way down here for you? aw man, I'm missing my favorite movie!"

"You will not be able to view your precious movie, for…"

but the Box Ghost was cut off by an ectoplasmic energy blast which sent him flying straight into the Ghost Zone.

Unfortunately for Danny he wasn't out of danger yet.

"At last I found you Invisa Bill!"

Danny looked up to see that Jenny was a top of the stairs. Apparently curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey now whoa, let's just talk here for a second!"

"Talking's over! Your rein of terror is over!"

Jenny then flew at Danny and…

Me: "CLIFF HANGER! If you want to know what happens next I suggest you review. But here's a little preview, though it isn't much."

Jenny: "I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!"

Danny: "Jenny I don't want to have to do this, but I will if I have to!"

Jenny then took off.

_Go get'em girl! Teenaged robot!_

Then Danny took off.

_Go get'em DUDE! Teenaged halfa!_

Me: "Next chapter: Jenny vs. Danny! See ya next time I update."


	4. Jenny vs Danny

Me: "Thanks to all of those who reviewed. And those of you who will try to kill me because I didn't update automatically…good luck getting past my security guard Inuyasha, and Washu's and Cyborg's **_impenetrable_** security system. Well start the fic."

4

3

2

Jenny was about to hit Danny but, he went intangible sending her to the other side of the room.

"Listen Jenny. I don't want to fight you!"

"Tough! I'm going to make sure your rein of evil comes to an end!"

"But I'm not evil!"

"Nice try but your mind games won't work on me Invisa Bill."

"AND MY NAME ISN'T INVISA BILL! THAT'S JUST WHAT THE MEDIA NICK NAMED ME!"

"Enough talk!"

Jenny then got out her laser limbs and fired. But Danny went intangible and the lasers went right through him.

"This may be tougher than I thought." Said Jenny.

She then charged at him again with her spiked giant fist ready. She swung, he dodged; Danny the grabbed Jenny by the arm and threw her down to the ground…HARD!

Danny got an ectoplasmic energy blast ready and blasted right above her head.

"Pft. You're a lousy shot." Said Jenny.

"That's because I'm not trying to hit you." said Danny.

Up the stairs Sam and Tucker were watching the whole thing. They would've helped Danny but they were too caught up in the fight.

Jenny then blasted off again and the two were floating in mid air. She then tried her side winder but Danny just went intangible again and her fist flew right threw him. Danny then flew up to her and hit her in the jaw.

"Sorry!" said Danny. It was plain that he didn't want to hurt her.

"Not yet you're not!" said Jenny. It was plain that she was pissed.

She then shot at him with her laser leg but Danny quickly put up a wall to take the hit.

"Quite being such a coward and fight back!" said Jenny thinking her foe was insulting her.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"I wouldn't either if I were you!"

"Like I said, I don't want to fight you Jenny, but in self defense **I will**!"

They then both charged at each other, it was a game of chicken. Unfortunately neither backed down and they hit their heads.

BONK!

"Ow!" they both said at the same time.

They then went to the opposite sides of the room. The camera then circled around our heroes.

Jenny then fired another laser at Danny but he went intangible again and it went right through him. Danny then fired an ectoplasmic energy blast at her which sent her to the other side of the room. She hit the wall…hard. Danny landed right next to her to see if she was hurt, that was **his** mistake, getting too close to Jenny. She gave him a mean right hook which sent him flying.

"Score one for the good guys!" said Jenny.

"I'M NOT EVIL!" exclaimed Danny after he landed.

Jenny then flew at him and pinned him to the ground.

"There's no way how a loser ghost like you could ever beat me!" said Jenny.

"Oh wrong thing to say." Said Tucker.

"Do NOT call me a LOSER!" Said Danny as he threw Jenny off of him and into another wall.

Jenny then transformed into that electricity cannon thing.

"Let's see how you like a charge!" said Jenny.

"I could have had the nice robot but noooooooo. I had to have the one THAT WANTS TO KILL ME!"

She fired but Danny put up his dome. Then something happened that no one saw coming, the charge bounced off Danny's shield and hit Jenny short circuiting her and knocking her out.

"Hope she's okay." Said Danny finally changing back to normal.

Tucker and Sam then made their way down to the basement.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam

"A few aches and pains but nothing I can't live with." Said Danny readjusting his back.

Jenny then started to wake up. "Ooooooooh. What happened?" she said grabbing her head.

"Well, there was a ghost in the basement, you started fighting it and then…" started Sam.

"You got schooled!" said Tucker.

"Tucker!" said Danny.

"Why that-that-GR! He just got lucky that's all! Next time he's going down for good!" said Jenny.

Me: "And I'll leave it there. And Jenny will finally realize that Danny is a good guy at close to the ending. See ya next time I update."


	5. An assembly and a little DxS

Me: "Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

"I'm telling you mom, everything I threw at him just went right through him. The only reason why I got a good hit in was because I caught him off guard." Said Jenny.

"Hm…I see. This can be a bit of a problem. Me, Jack and Maddie will start working on a chip that will allow you to blast ghosts. Now you had better hurry or you'll be late for school." Said Jenny's mom.

"You're right! I gotta go!" Said Jenny flying out the door.

"Teenagers. Always in a hurry." Said Jenny's mom.

Outside Tucker, Sam and Danny were walking to school.

"Hey Danny, where's Jenny? I thought we were all supposed to walk to school together today." Said Tucker.

Danny looked behind me and saw Jenny coming straight at them.

"SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND US AND COMING IN FAST!" Shouted Danny.

She then picked up the trio and continued flying full speed towards school.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Pretty soon she literally dropped them off at school.

"You need to work on the landing." Said Danny.

"Yeah a little rough there at the end." Said Sam.

"Sorry guys, but at least we're here on time." said Jenny.

"Whoop de do." Said Tucker unenthusiastically.

Then Mr. Lancer came by. "Oh Miss Wakeman, we're holding an assembly in your honor, you are the guest speaker."

Jenny then started to follow Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer glared at our trio and said "And I expect you three to arrive there on time."

Danny's head dropped.

"You okay?" asked Sam.

"Fine." Said Danny depressingly.

"No. you're not. What's wrong?" asked Sam concerned.

"It's just that…fighting Jenny, fighting ghosts, saving the town and everyone hating me for it, it really starts getting a guy depressed. I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders and I don't think I can lift It." said Danny.

"Danny, you've got me…and Tucker to help you with that weight. And not everyone hates you, I don't." said Sam as she grabbed his hand.

Danny and Sam looked down at their enlaced hands, looked away from each other's faces and blushed atomic.

"The assembly! Oh crud! We're going to be late!" said Danny.

Danny and Sam went into the auditorium to find Jenny was giving a speech.

"He got away from me last time mainly because I underestimated him. But I promise you all, next time we meet he won't be so lucky!" said Jenny as she slammed her fist on the podium.

Danny gave a depressed sigh. His life just kept going deeper down the toilet.

"Now are there any questions?" asked Jenny.

"Did you really go up against Inviso Bill?" asked a random student.

"Yes I did. He tried to use his mind games on me but my computer brain wouldn't hear of it. Although I do admit most of my attacks phased through him, but I did manage to scare him away." Said Jenny.

Pretty soon the assembly ended and Jenny met up with Dash's crew.

"Jenny! Nice speech!" said Kwan.

"Ready for your first test?" Asked Dash.

"Totally! I can do whatever it takes!" said Jenny.

"Okay then, you got to get Fenton's lunch money." Said Paullina.

"What?" asked Jenny.

"You heard us. Test one is to get the lunch money from a geek." Said Valerie.

"Well… here goes." Said Jenny.

She walked over to Danny.

"Hey Danny, I kind of need your lunch money. I promise you I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Said Jenny.

"What do you need my lunch money for?" asked Danny.

Dash's crew made Jenny swear to secrecy.

"I just do alright?" said Jenny.

"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off. Here, but I expect for you to pay me back alright?" said Danny as he handed Jenny his lunch money.

"Sure thing Danny, I'll see you later." Said Jenny.

She then ran over to Dash and handed him the money. "Got it." said Jenny.

Dash slapped his forehead. "That wasn't what I meant! But you got me on a technicality so I guess you passed the first test."

"YES!" shouted Jenny.

"You're embarrassing us and pushing your luck robot girl!" said Paullina.

"Sorry." Said Jenny calming down.

What further tests lie ahead for Jenny? Will they involve Danny? Why am I asking you people this? How the heck are you supposed to know?


End file.
